


Are You Real?

by IdunAurora



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Day Four, M/M, Stardust AU, victuuriweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdunAurora/pseuds/IdunAurora
Summary: A star falls from the sky and Katsuki Yuuri gets a sudden, inexplicable urge to locate it and, by his father's request, bring it back home with him. Along with his loyal companion Makkachin and a grumpy, but helpful, cat-like creature, he sets out to find the star and keep it safe from whoever wants to lay their hands on its magical heart.Whatever Yuuri was expecting, though, it wasn't for the star to be an overexcited, enthusiastic and unfairly beautiful young man, who immediately becomes attached to him.Quite literally.Victuuriweek day 4: Free for allInspired by Stardust





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago when I had just re-read Stardust for the umpteenth time and inspiration struck. Might as well post it now.
> 
> I don't remember if I've said it before, but English is not my native language (which is Swedish), and it isn't even my second language (which is Finnish), and thus there are things I'm better at writing and things I absolutely can't write. Fighting scenes in English? I'm still learning...
> 
> Also I apologize for using some of the characters as villains; I have nothing against any of them. There isn't really a single character in the YOI-verse I dislike.

Midnight. The soft bells rang out over the quiet seaside town of Hasetsu, signaling that the darkest hour of the night had begun. Stars sparkled soft and silvery against a background of the deepest, darkest blue, shining beautiful and bright alongside the pale luminescense of the crescent moon. Yuuri rested his chin in his hands, looking up at the night sky from where he was seated on his knees by the window, mesmerized by the display above him. He had always found the night sky more beautiful than the daylight, always been more fascinated by the glimmering silver than the radiating gold. Nighttime meant peace and quiet, and Yuuri very much preferred that, too.

_I wonder what the stars look like up close_ , he often thought, and he did so tonight as well. _So bright and beautiful. They must be breathtaking._

And then suddenly, warm, brown eyes widened in surprise as one of the shimmering silver gems left its place in the night sky and fell downwards, plunging towards the Earth, elegant even in its fall. Yuuri sat up a little straighter, following the star’s trajectory with his gaze, pinpointing the direction in which it had fallen.

There and then, 20-year-old Katsuki Yuuri, youngest son of the innkeeper of Hasetsu, made a decision.

 

**

 

“I wish to find the star that fell last night, father.” Yuuri told innkeeper Katsuki Toshiya the following day at the breakfast table. His older sister, Mari, stilled beside him at his words, mouth agape and eyes wide. His father and mother did too look surprised at first. Then they exchanged a glance among them, and whatever Yuuri had been expecting, it wasn’t the bright smiles that spread upon their faces.

“I’ll pack you food, clothes and other necessities for your journey, dearest.” Yuuri’s mother smiled warmly, hurrying out of the room to fetch a duffel bag for him. His father, however, placed a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder and met his gaze, seemingly excited and serious at the same time.

“Head straight in the direction the star fell.” Toshiya told him calmly but firmly. “Be careful, for there are many who would like to seek out a star for purposes too immoral and unethical to speak off. When you find the star, for I’m sure you will, you must protect it and bring it back safely here to Hasetsu. The road will be dangerous, but as long as you keep going on your path towards the star, you will be safe. As long as your intentions are pure, which I know they are, you will succeed with this task.” Toshiya gave his shoulder a squeeze. “I have faith in you, my son.”

Yuuri wasn’t sure he fully understood where all this was coming from, but he had heard many tales about the magic of the stars and figured there were probably people who would seek them out to exploit that. He nodded decisevely, determined.

“I will, father.”

He wouldn’t let anything happen to the star.

 

**

 

And so, Yuuri set out on his journey to find the star, accompanied by his precious and loyal poodle Makkachin. He carried a leather bag on his back and a cloak around his shoulders, and he was armed with a saucepan, for the innkeeper’s family was not that of warriors, and therefore held no swords, daggers or weapons alike in their possession.

At the end of the first day of traveling, Yuuri’s feet were aching as night began to fall, and he had no choice but to stop for the day and set up camp before it became completely dark. Makkachin, being the loyal friend he was, collected dry twigs and sticks while Yuuri erected the tent. He then made a fire and fed Makkachin some dried meat while he cooked some beans for himself.

Suddenly, he heard a rustling noise in the bushes and he turned around, saucepan in hand, his heart thumping hard in his chest.

“Who’s there?”

Another rustle was heard, then a loud ‘thump!’, followed by a string of curse words. Yuuri frowned.

“Do you need help?” He offered instead.

“I’m fine!” A voice snapped. Yuuri’s frown only deepened.

“All right.” He replied, putting the saucepan down but within reach. “Are you hungry?”

The rustling suddenly stopped. Whoever was making it surely was hesitating at the moment.

“I have some dried meat and beans, if you’d like any of those.” Yuuri prompted further.

Slowly, slowly the rustle returned, but much softer than before. Yuuri followed the noise and soon laid eyes upon a small, cat-like creature making its way out from the surrounding bushes. The creature was about the size of a two-year-old, with pointed, furry ears and a tail in the same golden-and-orange color. Apart from the ears, the tail, the whiskers, the claws and the cat-like green eyes, the creature looked more like a human child than anything else. He had fair skin, blond hair, and he was dressed in leopard-printed leggins and a matching hoodie. For some reason or other. And at the moment, he was eyeing Yuuri suspiciously, and Makkachin even more so.

Yuuri made sure the canine would stay put before placing some dried meat and beans on a plate and carefully placing it at some distance from himself towards the cat-human.

He then returned to minding his own business, feeding Makkachin to make sure the poodle would be occupied and not walk over and sniff the cat-human, because that would surely scare it off. He ate his own beans, trying not to glance over at the creature too often. Said cat-boy was now tearing the dried meat to pieces, playing with it before chewing it down. He then sniffed the beans, licked one of them and hesitantly ate it. Half a minute later, his plate was completely empty. Only then did Yuuri look over at him, or rather the plate, fully.

“Oh, you must have been hungry.” He said kindly. “Would you like some more?”

The creature eyed him through emerald orbs, peering at him suspiciously, yet with much less hostility than before. He sat down on the ground and kicked the plate over to Yuuri, sending it sliding over the soft grass towards him. Yuuri merely hummed and gave the cat-boy a refill, that was to say, he gave him a few more slices of dried meat and the rest of the beans.

When he was done eating the rest of the food, the cat cleaned his whiskers before curling up on the ground, purring softly as he was content for the time being. Yuuri decided he would try to talk to the creature.

“My name is Yuuri.” He told the cat. “This is Makkachin.” He gestured to the dog. “What’s your name?”

The cat peered at him through narrowed eyes, but he was still purring, perhaps unconsciously.

“Yurio.”

Yuuri smiled warmly at him.

“Well, Yurio,” he said, taking out a spare blanket from the backpack, “Make yourself comfortable.”

Ten minutes later, Yurio was softly purring in his sleep, bundled up in the blanket right outside the tent while Yuuri and Makkachin slept inside.

After that first encounter, Yuuri resigned himself to having two traveling companions.

 

**

 

Having Yurio around was terribly useful. He knew the terrain well and guided Yuuri along the path, and albeit he was quite grumpy, quite aggressive and often foul-mouthed, he was still protective and helpful. Gradually, he warmed up to Makkachin as well and by the end of the first week on the road, he let Makkachin carry him, even when he loudly proclaimed he wasn’t tired.

Yuuri smiled when Yurio wasn’t looking.

They had had some dangerous encounters along the way, as Toshiya had warned him they would. The most terrifying one so far was the seemingly dead forest that had tried to eat them, but Yuuri had grabbed both his companions and frantically continued in the direction the star had fallen, and somehow, that had led them out of the woods and into a meadow to safety.

It had already started to go dark and they hadn’t set up camp yet, but Yuuri knew they were getting closer to the place the star had fallen and he didn’t want to stop just yet. Makkachin just happily followed along, and Yurio had excellent night vision, so he didn’t complain either as long as he wasn’t getting too hungry.

Yuuri was just about to give in for the day when a faint glow in a clearing up ahead caught his eye.

His heart skipped a beat before thumping faster and harder against his ribcage.

It couldn’t be anything else.

He sprinted towards the clearing, adrenaline rushing through his veins as he ran as fast as he could towards the place he was absolutely certain was lit up by the presence of a star. He rushed into the tree-less space and stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide and mouth agape.

Whatever he had expected to find, it wasn’t anywhere near what he actually laid eyes upon.

A young man - a boy? - about Yuuri’s age was leaning against a rock in the clearing, a silvery white gown adorning his lithe and slender figure. He was breathtakingly beautiful, with silken. fair skin, long strands of silver hair that reached down to his lower back, and his shimmering, aquamarine eyes were currently fixed on Yuuri with a curious expression.

He was also wearing the most adorable, heart-shaped smile Yuuri had ever seen.

“Hi!” The star said cheerfully, looking up at Yuuri as he sat up and attempted to stand, but winced and was about to fall back down when Yuuri snapped out of his thoughts, rushed over to his side and caught the star in his arms. The young man gazed at him in wonder, smiling in awe and amazement. “Are you real?”

Yuuri was beyond confused. Shouldn’t he be the one asking that question?

“Are you the star that fell?” He asked instead. The star beamed at him.

“Yeah!” He grinned widely, sneaking his arms around Yuuri’s neck to hold himself up. “But I think I broke my ankle when I did, I haven’t been able to walk for a while. Have you come to rescue me? Please, tell me you’ve come to rescue me.”

Now Yuuri was really confused.

“Uh, yeah, I’ve come to take you to safety to my home village.” He confessed. “I promised my father I would protect you.”

The star glowed brighter, his blue orbs sparkling with delight. Yuuri was suddenly aware that the young man was very, very close, his grin almost in Yuuri’s face.

“I’m so lucky.” The star sighed in wondrous joy as he gazed at Yuuri like he was some kind of astonishing tresure. “What can I call you, prince of my dreams?”

_…right._

“My name is Yuuri.” He replied, ignoring the last part.

“Yuuri.” The star tasted the name. It sounded ridiculously good rolling off his tongue. “I’m Viktor, but you can call me whatever you like.” He all but attached himself to Yuuri, who had turned as red as the radishes in his mother’s garden. Viktor leaned in closer, his breath tickling Yuuri’s ear as he spoke: “I don’t mind.”

“R-right.” Yuuri muttered, attempting to pry Viktor off him enough to place an arm firmly around his waist and detaching the star’s hands from one another so only one of them were resting around his shoulders. “It’s getting late, we need to find a place to rest.” He paused. “Then again, I suppose stars don’t sleep during the night, do they?”

“Nope.” Viktor replied cheerfully, letting Yuuri help him along, his hands finding one another again to cling to Yuuri fully despite his earlier efforts.

“Who’s that?”

Yurio and Makkachin had finally reached the clearing, and the cat-boy was peering at Viktor suspiciously while Makkachin simply trudged over to them, sniffing Viktor who was already cooing over the poodle.

“What is this creature?” He asked in awe, giggling as Makkachin licked his hand.

“His name is Makkachin.” Yuuri explained. “He’s a dog. A poodle.”

“Hello, Makkachin!” Viktor laughed as the pooch nudged him one more time before turning to Yuuri to make sure his master was okay.

“To answer your question, Yurio,” Yuuri said calmly, looking over at the hesitant cat, “This is Viktor. He’s the star that fell from the sky; the one I’ve been looking for.”

“Huh?” Yurio said, carefully inching closer to sniff the air around them. “Stars look like that?”

Viktor giggled again, the sweet sound making butterflies erupt and flutter around wildly in Yuuri’s stomach.

“He’s cute, Yuuri!” He cooed, indicating Yurio. The cat hissed in disapproval. Yuuri gave Yurio an apologetic look.

“This is Yurio.” He told Viktor patiently. “He might be small, but he’s a fierce warrior.” The hiss turned into an appreciative purr. Yuuri, of course, chose his words for that very purpose, becuase he wasn’t sure that playing with pieces of dry meat and chasing butterflies around would count as something fierce warrior’s did, but he didn’t want Yurio to think ill of him or disapprove of Viktor, so he had to meddle in some way.

“A warrior!” Viktor gasped, looking at the small cat-boy in wonder. “You must be incredibly brave!”

Yurio seemed conflicted, apparently appreciating the praise but not wanting to give the newcomer the satisfaction of thinking he did. He settled for jumping up on Makkachin’s back and making himself comfortable there instead.

“We should make camp.” He muttered. Yuuri nodded.

“We should, but not here.” He said. “Let’s go back to that other clearing we passed about half an hour ago.”

Viktor bravely limped along as they made their way back, but the terrain was quite unforgiving for an injury, and so, Yuuri ended up with a little too enthusiastic young man in his arms, carrying him bridal style. Viktor’s arms were around Yuuri’s neck and the star was looking up at him in content wonder, smiling all the while.

Now, if he had also been quiet, maybe they would have made it back to clearing ages ago.

“What’s Hasetsu like?”

“What’s an onsen?”

“What’s your favorite food?”

“What’s katsudon?”

“Do you have a lover?”

“ _Excuse me?_ ” Yuuri gasped in surprise at the last question, blushing furiously. Viktor was giggling in delight.

“You’re so _cute_ when you turn all red like that!” He grinned. “But, do you have a lover?”

“N-no…”

“ _Really?_ ” Viktor’s eyes widened in surprise, and Yuuri felt incredulously confused as to why he would think this was anything to be surprised about.

The relentless onslaught of questions didn’t cease when they reached the clearing, and Viktor didn’t seem to have any intentions of slowing down when they were eating, either. Yurio had promptly decided to ignore the star and bundled up in his blanket beside Makkachin, who was already snoozing by the slowly dying fire.

It wasn’t until Yuuri yawned that Viktor stopped talking and looked at him curiously.

“Is that what humans do when they’re tired?” He asked. Yuuri nodded.

“It’s time for me to get some sleep.” He replied. “So we can continue in the morning.”

“Okay.” Viktor said cheerfully. “Can I watch?”

Yuuri almost choked on his own breathing in surprise.

“Watch?” He asked, bewildered.

“Yeah!” Viktor confirmed, eyes sparkling in anticipation. “I’ve never seen a human sleep before!”

“Uh…”

Well, it wasn’t as if Yuuri could leave Viktor outside the tent, because he was glowing (faintly, but still), and would very likely attract unwanted attention that way. The only option was to let Viktor stay in the tent.

And watch him sleep.

“S-sure.” He stammered, helping an all-too-eager Viktor to his feet.

“Great!” The star beamed, limping into the tent beside Yuuri. He helped Viktor sit down and handed him a blanket, “in case you get cold”, before tucking himself in, the faint, soft glow from Viktor serving well as a light source when the fire outside had more or less died down.

“Good night.” He told the star. Viktor giggled softly.

“Good night, Yuuri.”

 

Moments later, Yuuri’s breathing grew heavier and more even, a look of peace falling over his face. Viktor figured he had fallen asleep. Sighing dreamily, he laid down beside the young man to study his features. His soft, jet-black hair was somewhat mussed, and his milky skin glowed in sharp contrast to it in the faint light Viktor’s natural luminescence cast inside the tent. His lips were parted slightly and looked all too inviting, but even though Viktor would have liked to have a taste, he resisted. He wanted Yuuri to be awake for that.

_Yuuri…_

Viktor sighed again, a blissful smile making its way to his lips as he watched the sleeping beauty beside him, still trying to figure out if he was real or not. When he had entered the clearing earlier, Viktor had been sure he was dreaming, because in his mind, there was no way anyone as handsome could exist on his plane of reality. The only logical explanation would have been that Viktor had been dreaming, but that would be ridiculous, since he hardly ever had to sleep and thus knew he was fully awake at the time.

Still, Yuuri was beautiful in his eyes. He had stood there, illuminated by Viktor’s natural glow and the setting sun, not too tall yet not short, clearly strong yet soft around the edges. Big brown eyes had been filled with awe and wonder as they gazed upon Viktor, and the star was quite sure he had pretty much mirrored that expression on his own features.

Unable to resist, Viktor gently placed a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead, feeling the warm, soft skin beneath his lips.

“Sweet dreams, Yuuri.”

He would never get tired of watching Yuuri sleep.

 

**

 

The following day, Yurio led the way through the woods, saying he knew of an inn not too far away by the country road that they surely could spend the next night in. It would also give them an opportunity to assess Viktor’s injury a bit more, and see if his ankle was really broken or just badly sprained. Whichever way it was, Yuuri was now piggy-backing a delighted Viktor, while Makkachin bravely carried the backpack. Yurio walked on his own without complaint.

They made it about halfway when Yurio and Makkachin stiffened up and started sniffing the air. Yuuri immediately halted.

“What’s wrong?” He asked Yurio quietly. Viktor’s grip around him tightened.

“Someone’s coming this way.” Yurio replied, keeping his voice low. “We’d better hide.” Yuuri nodded.

“Come on.”

They hid in the foliage, using Yuuri’s green and brown cloaks to cover themselves up. Viktor nervously clung to Yuuri, more or less sitting in his lap as they heard footsteps approach. At least two people, Yuuri gathered.

“Are you sure the star fell in that direction, Jean?” A female voice asked. Viktor’s eyes widened and his grip on Yuuri tightened further. Yuuri unconsciously returned the gesture, protectively pulling Viktor against his chest.

“Of course I’m sure, my darling Isabella.” A confident male answered. “We’re going to find it before anyone else can lay their hands on it. I’m certain we will be there first.”

“And then, you will be king.” Isabella sighed dreamily.

“And you my queen.” Jean replied smoothly. “We just need to get there and take the heart, and then return to our kingdom.”

Viktor’s blue eye were wide in fear and he had stopped breathing momentarily. Yuuri hugged him to his chest in reassurance, but he was scared beyond belief himself.

A star’s heart was magical.

That was what his father meant when he spoke of people with “immoral and unethical intentions” concerning the star.

Soon enough, Jean and Isabella’s voices faded into the distance. They stayed put and silent until not even Yurio could hear them anymore and motioned for them to get out from under the cloaks.

For the first time, the cat-boy didn’t glare at Viktor the second he laid his eyes on him.

“Let’s get going so we can reach the inn before it gets dark.” He said instead.

Viktor, who was already naturally pale, had gone paper white. Yuuri pulled him into a tight embrace of reassurance, allowing Viktor to bury his head into the crook of Yuuri’s neck.

“I won’t let anyone harm you.” He swore to him like he had promised to his father.

Viktor looked at him like Yuuri was the answer to all his questions in the universe, and by the time he was up on Yuuri’s back again, he was smiling once more.

They managed to make their way to the inn without further incidents, and were greeted by a kindly old man that apparently knew Yurio. That put them all at ease.

“Yuratchka!” The old man greeted the cat, who had sprinted the remaining part of the way to jump up into the man’s arms. “Welcome back! I’ve missed you, my boy.” Yurio purred in delight.

“This is Kolya.” He told Yuuri and Viktor. “He’s trustworthy.” The old man smiled fondly.

“Let’s go inside.” He said, opening the front door and beckoning them to follow him. “No one else is staying here at the moment. Be at ease.”

“Thank you.” Yuuri told him once they were all inside. “I’m Yuuri, and this is Viktor…”

“Hi!”

“…and the furball over there is Makkachin.”

“I’m Nikolai.” The old man introduced himself properly. “You all look like you could use some food and rest.”

“Perhaps a bath.” Yuuri suggested. Bathing beneath waterfalls in icy-cold streams was refreshing, but he could really use a warm bath for his aching muscles, especially after having carried Viktor around for a day.

“Of course.” Nikolai smiled. “I have a nest for Yuratchka down here, and there are four empty rooms upstairs.”

Makkachin had already followed Yurio over to his nest, sitting at a respectful distance from it and watching curiously as the cat tugged on the blankets to make himself at home. Then, Yurio shot out of the nest, tugged the bag off Makkachin and pulled out the blanket he had slept in ever since he joined Yuuri to add it to his nest, disappearing inside it again.

“Makkachin sleeps down here.” A muffled voice told them from inside the ball of blankets. Makkachin tugged out her own blanket and laid down obediently, never taking her eyes off the nest.

“All right.” Yuuri agreed, grinning as he took the backpack, steadying Viktor around the waist. “I hope that’s no trouble.” He checked with the innkeeper, who chuckled and waved it off.

“It’s no trouble at all, and I couldn’t deny Yuratchka anything.” He said fondly. “I’ll have some food ready for you when you have bathed. Do you need something for that leg?” He pointed to Viktor’s ankle.

“Some sort of brace would probably be good.” Yuuri pondered. Nikolai nodded.

“I’ll go get something for that. Take your time.”

Yuuri helped Viktor upstairs and into the room furthest to the right, dumping the duffel bag and helping the star sit down on the bed. He was looking up at Yuuri expectantly, tilting his head adorably and smiling.

“What’s bathing?”

Yuuri stilled.

Of course Viktor wouldn’t have a single idea about what bathing was about. Yuuri slowly realized what he would have to do and blushed furiously, but he had no choice. Viktor would need that bath to relax his muscles and get cleaned up after spending almost a week in the woods, so they could assess his injury better. Yuuri resigned himself to his fate and cleared his throat.

“I-it’s when you sit in a tub of warm water and clean yourself.” He explained, ears red as he pulled off his cloak. “It’s very… comforting.”

Viktor looked absolutely thrilled, smiling brightly in excitement. Then, his look turned into one of slight confusion.

“But…” he said thoughtfully, “…won’t your clothes get wet?”

_Ah, well…_ Yuuri blushed again and cleared his throat, turning away to hide his tomato-impression.

“Umm, you have to take your clothes off for the bath…” He explained softly, willing his voice to stay even.

“Okay!”

“Viktor, no, no, no, no, no; wait just a second!” Yuuri stopped him right as the star was about to throw off all his clothes, already having pulled off the white robe, revealing an underrobe in the same, pearly white material, clinging to his lithe figure all too attractively. Viktor tilted his head again, silver hair falling over his shoulder. Yuuri breathed out slowly, then continued:

“The tub won’t fit both of us at the same time,” he explained, “So we’ll have to take turns. I’ll assist you, since you’re injured, all right? So…” he ran a hand through his hair.

“No problem.” Viktor chirped. “You go first, then you help me, and then we can go have dinner together!”

“I was actually going to suggest the opposite…” Yuuri started, blinking.

“But I want to have dinner with you.” Viktor pouted. “If I go first, you’ll just take me downstairs and then I’ll have to eat without you.”

“You could wait for me here, too.” Yuuri suggested. “Your hair will take much longer to dry than mine anyway.”

Viktor considered the option for a moment. Then he nodded.

“Okay.” He said finally. “Can I take my clothes off now?”

Yuuri handed him a towel.

“Wrap this around your waist when your done.”

It took approximately two seconds for Viktor to strip down to nothing at all and wrap the towel around his waist. Yuuri tried to focus on the task to get Viktor to the bathroom and not look. Having an arm around the star’s waist was distracting enough.

Viktor hummed softly on a beautiful tune of unkown origin while Yuuri poured hot water into the tub, mixing it with cold to make it bearable. All done, he carried Viktor to the tub and helped him get in, keeping his eyes to himself and refusing to look at anything below waist-level. Viktor hummed contentedly as he sank into the water, soaking in the warmth, his hair falling over the edge of the tub towards the floor.

“This is amazing!” He told Yuuri in wonder, feeling the water and drawing swirls in it. “I feel so light here, a little like being up in the sky!”

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile as he sat down on a stool next to the tub.

“What is it like?” He asked, curiosity getting the better of him. “Up in the sky?”

Viktor pondered for a moment, a small frown on his face.

“It’s… a little lonely, you know? I mean, we dance through the night, of course, but we live quite far from one another, so we don’t really meet other stars that much. But I love to dance!” He added, more cheerfully, his eyes lighting up again. “And when my ankle is all healed up, I want to dance with you!”

How was Yuuri supposed to argue against an injured man’s wish? He found himself smiling.

“I’m not that good, but if that’s what you want, then I’ll dance with you.” Viktor eyed Yuuri closely.

“But you look like a dancer.” He protested, looking at Yuuri’s figure. “You have a dancer’s body. I’m sure you dance something.”

Yuuri blushed again, scratching his neck in embarrassment.

“Ah, well, I…” he cleared his throat, “…Well, in a way, I’m a dancer. But I dance on ice.” Viktor’s eyes widened.

“Ice?” He asked. “Frozen water?” Yuuri nodded. “You can dance on frozen water?”

“Yeah.” Yuuri nodded, proceeding to explain to Viktor what a pair of skates looked like. The star looked extatic.

“You have to show me, Yuuri!” He gasped, breathless, taking Yuuri’s hands into his own. “And you have to teach me!”

When Yuuri proceeded to wash Viktor’s hair, the star stopped talking and instead started making utterly adorable noises at the sensation of having Yuuri’s steady fingers (even though he was trembling internally) massage his scalp. Yuuri rinced it carefully and was then reduced to a furiously blushing mess as he tried helping Viktor with his body as well. The star couldn’t stand well on his own yet.

All done, Yuuri helped Viktor back to the room and told him he would be right back, taking a set of fresh clothes with him to change in the bathroom. He slid into the water and sighed, letting the warmth loosen his muscles and relax his mind for a bit. As soon as he did, all he could think about was a whiff of silver hair, sparkling blue eyes and a brilliant smile. Yuuri groaned slightly, putting his head in his hands, but it didn’t help.

His mind kept repeating one name.

_Viktor, Viktor, Viktor._

 

_Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri._

Viktor sighed softly, using something called a comb that he pulled through his hair to straighten it after the bath. Yuuri had given it to him and showed him how it was done before taking his clothes and another towel with him and headed off to have a bath himself. Viktor had offered to wash his hair like he had done to Viktor, but Yuuri had told him to get dried and dressed instead, despite Viktor’s best manipulative pout. He wondered what Yuuri looked like without his clothes, because having ridden on his back for a day, Viktor had felt strong muscles rippling beneath Yuuri’s clothes, yet he always seemed so soft.

Viktor vowed to himself that he would one day find out.

Preferably soon.

In fact, Viktor wanted to know everything about Yuuri. He wanted to know what his favorite color was and what he dreamt about when he slept. He wanted to know what it looked like when Yuuri danced on frozen water and why he carried a saucepan in his belt. He wanted to know what katsudon tasted like, and he certainly wanted to know what _Yuuri’s lips_ tasted like. They looked so delightfully inviting and delicious, and Viktor really, really wanted to have a taste.

Yuuri came back after some time (it probably wasn’t long, but Viktor still felt it had been _too_ long), dressed in a white cotton blouse and a simple pair of black pants. His hair was pushed back after the bath, and the look made Viktor’s mouth water.

He was certain he was drooling.

Not that he was complaining.

 

**

 

Nikolai’s pirozhkis tasted amazing, and Viktor finally got a proper brace, consisting of fabric that had once been bedsheets and turned into makeshift bandage. The best part was that it was easy to take off and put back on. He thanked the old man profusely.

After dinner, Yuuri and Viktor made it back upstairs, Yuuri helping Viktor sit down on the bed and then reaching for the backpack. Viktor frowned.

“Where are you going?” He asked, confused. Yuuri gave him a soft smile.

“To sleep.” He replied. “I’ll be in the room next to yours, so I’ll be close by, okay?”

_No!_

Viktor’s head was screaming _no_ over and over again, so he did the first thing he could think of, which was reaching out to grab Yuuri tightly by the wrist. His hand was shaking.

“Don’t leave me.”

Yuuri stilled. Viktor’s voice was quiet and trembling, screaming of vulnerability and fear.

“Please, stay with me.”

Yuuri let the bag drop back onto the floor and took a deep breath.

“All right.” He agreed softly, sitting down beside Viktor who immediately climbed into his lap, holding onto Yuuri for dear life as he buried his face into his shoulder. “I’ll stay right here, I promise.”

When Viktor had calmed down, Yuuri made a weak attempt of talking the star into sleeping on the bed and let Yuuri take the floor, but Viktor was glaring furiously at him by that point and made it clear that if Yuuri was sleeping on the floor, then he would sleep there, too. In the end, it resulted in them both squeezing into the narrow bed together. Viktor latched himself to Yuuri’s side, holding onto him as if he was afraid Yuuri would disappear if he didn’t grip him tightly enough.

And Yuuri had to admit that having Viktor’s nimble fingers card through his hair was a very relaxing way to fall asleep.

 

**

 

They were back on the road the following day, leaving Nikolai and his quaint little inn behind as they continued towards Hasetsu. Yurio made sure Jean and Isabella wasn’t anywhere near them, just in case, but as dusk was upon them, they had other things to worry about than the king-not-to-be and his female companion.

“Something to drink for the travellers?” A young woman smiled sweetly at Viktor and Yuuri. She was standing by a carriage on the side of the road, pointing to the bottles of lemonade beside her.

“No, thank you.” Yuuri told the woman before anyone else could say a thing.

“Oh, you don’t have to pay for it, darling, it’s on me!” She said cheerily, picking one up and offering it to them.

“That’s very kind of you, but no thank you.” Yuuri repeated, trying to walk away from the scene. Suddenly, there was a knife on his throat, and he instinctively pushed Viktor behind him.

“Give us the star,” a young man who bore a striking resemblance to the woman spoke, “And you can pass.”

Makkachin barked, but Yurio was holding him back. Yuuri’s eyes narrowed.

“You will not have him.” He replied confidently. The man hissed.

“Very well.” He sneered. “Then we’ll make you watch as I carve out his heart from his chest.”

Not an option.

Yuuri ducked, pulling Viktor with him as Yurio lunged at the man, clinging to the arm that was holding the knife, clawing and biting fiercely. The woman was coming for them, but Makkachin leapt and tackled her to the ground. Yuuri was about to take his saucepan when Yurio yelled:

“Stand back, we’ve got help!”

Yuuri pulled Viktor back on instinct and sure enough, an enormous bear emerged from the woods and growled angrily, setting out to help Yurio and Makkachin. The bear easily tackled the man and then went for the woman.

“Run, Sara!” The man shouted. The woman got up, grabbed the man by his collar and pulled him with her.

“Not without you, Mickey!” She protested, pulling him into the woods. The bear chased them while Yurio set out to clean himself and Makkachin bounded up to Viktor and Yuuri to check on them.

“They wanted my heart, too…” Viktor murmured, a hand on his chest. He looked crestfallen. “Why are some humans like that?”

“It’s a mystery to me, too.” Yuuri told him softly, pulling Viktor to his chest as the star embraced him tightly, craving comfort. “But I won’t let them take either you or your heart. I swear.”

A soft smile crept to Viktor’s lips.

“I know.”

 

It was a few days later that the bear returned to their little party. They were making their way across the meadow when the enormous brown ball of fluff appeared and, in front of their very eyes, transformed into a young man with dark hair and eyes, a stern yet soft expression on his face.

“Beka!” Yurio greeted him, jumping up in the newcomer’s arms.

“Hello, Yuratchka.” The bear-man greeted in a rumbling voice.

He introduced himself as Otabek, and he was a shapeshifter apparently. Also, it seemed his bear-form was his natural one - he had only later discovered he had a human form as well.

Having Otabek with them proved exceedingly useful. He relieved both Yuuri and Makkachin from backpack duty whether Yuuri was carrying Viktor or not, and he was a skilled hunter that caught them smaller mammals, birds and fish for the meals.

Honestly, Yuuri was tired of beans.

 

**

 

On the outskirts of Hasetsu, things got a bit difficult.

Not only did Sara and Mickey return for another attempt at stealing Viktor’s magical heart, but Jean and Isabella showed up as well. As if that wasn’t enough, an eccentric magician turned up, too, and claimed he needed the heart to stay forever young and impress some princess or other called Anya. He introduced himself as Georgi the Evil Witch.

Yurio was terribly unimpressed by it all.

Calling them “pathetic losers” turned out to be a bad idea though.

“Run!” Yurio shouted at Viktor and Yuuri as he, Makkachin and Otabek were ready to take up the fight.

However, they couldn’t run, for the foes were too many, and while they weren’t a team, they were still after the same thing. Yuuri hit Jean square in the jaw with the sauce pan while Yurio did his best to claw at Mickey’s face. Otabek was doing a good job at holding the two women at bay, albeit Sara was trying to hold him at bay with a sword.

That left Georgi to go after Viktor.

“Don’t touch him!” Yuuri shouted, shielding Viktor the best he could as Georgi cackled evilly.

“I won’t lay a finger on him.” He grinned, voice sugary sweet. “I’ll just take his heart. Get out of my way, boy!”

“Never!”

“Don’t hurt Yuuri!”

Suddenly, Georgi stopped dead in his tracks, jaw slack and hanging open. Viktor had stepped in front of Yuuri, hands on his hips and a fierce fire in his eyes, glaring at the witch in seething rage. But something was different.

He was glowing brighter.

“You don’t have your heart.” Georgi realized, looking completely dumbfounded. Yuuri’s eyes widened.

The battle stilled.

“ _What!?_ ” Jean exclaimed in complete disbelief. “What do you mean he doesn’t have his heart?”

“But we _need_ that heart!” Mickey growled, fists clenched tightly. “Our kingdom will never see fortune and flourish otherwise!”

“I’ve given my heart away!” Viktor stated angrily, still glaring at the witch. “It doesn’t belong to any of you!” He turned around to embrace Yuuri, looking over his shoulder at the offenders around them. “My heart is not my own anymore.”

Realization hit Yuuri like a bolt of lightning and he instinctively pulled Viktor further to him, encasing him protectively in his arms. Georgi let out a string of curse words.

“I came all this way for nothing!” He lamented dramatically. “I would curse you, Katsuki Yuuri, but _unfortunately_ , you’re protected by a magical heart.”

“I suggest you all just leave.” Yuuri said sternly. “No one lays a hand on Viktor.”

“You heard him.” Yurio growled, sitting on Otabek’s back, Makkachin beside them. “Leave.”

“Let’s just go, Mickey.” Sara pleaded her brother, placing a hand on his arm. “We can’t touch them.”

Mickey swallowed what appeared to be an enormous lump of pride, scowling angrily at them before following his sister.

“Jean…” Isabella tried. The (not-)to-be king looked absolutely livid.

“If he has it,” he hissed, pointing at Yuuri, “then we’ll just take it from him instead!”

“That’s not how it works, you blithering idiot!” Georgi told Jean. “Don’t you get it? By giving his heart away, it has been locked. It can’t be retrieved or touched anymore. It’s useless to anyone else now.”

“Then how the hell am I supposed to claim the throne from my brother!?”

“You’re not supposed to claim anything at all!” Yurio spat angrily at him, claws out and fur raised in a furious hiss. “You’re supposed to _scram!_ ” Jean pointed his sword at the cat-boy.

“Now listen here you little…!”

_Clank!_

Jean’s sword was sent flying as Yuuri’s saucepan collided with it harshly, Viktor and Yuuri’s hands clutched to the handle together. Had Jean been livid, they looked infuriated beyond belief.

“Yurio has a very good point.” Viktor hissed.

“You’d better leave.” Yuuri agreed, seething with anger.

Georgi rolled his eyes.

“Well, there’s really no reason to stay here anyway.” He muttered, snapping his fingers.

“What the-?” Jean started.

“What are you-!” Isabella gasped.

Then, all three of them disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. Yuuri blinked.

“…that was almost kind of the witch.” He pondered. Viktor looked just as surprised as him, but Yurio scoffed.

“Sure, let’s hope he sent them to another galaxy.” He said. “Are we going or what?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri said, picking Viktor up onto his back and smiling at him fondly, “We are.”

Viktor buried his head into the crook of Yuuri’s neck.

“We’re going home, right, Yuuri?” He murmured softly. Yuuri’s smile widened at the implication, a blush adorning his cheeks.

“We’re going home, Viktor.” He confirmed.

 

**

 

It was hard to say who was more extatic about their arrival at the inn: Hiroko or Viktor. Yuuri’s mother cried into Yuuri’s shoulder, welcomed Viktor to the family without asking, bid Yurio and now-human Otabek inside to “make themselves at home”, and cooed over Makkachin and how much she had missed him. Viktor, on the other hand, eagerly greeted Yuuri’s family, wanted to jump into the hot spring the moment he laid eyes on it, and loved katsudon so much it immediately became his favorite dish.

“Delicious!” He exclaimed, eyes sparkling in delight. “Is this what gods eat?”

Toshiya greeted Viktor warmly and heartily patted Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Well done, son.” He smiled proudly. “I knew you had it in you.”

Yuuri couldn’t help either the smile or the blush. Mari teased him endlessly, but at the end of the day, Yuuri knew she was relieved to have him home in one piece. Instead of saying it straight out, however, she rephrased with an “I changed the sheets on your futon and added an extra pillow.”

Yuuri blushed some more, but thanked her anyway.

It was good to be back.

 

**

 

“This is amazing.” Viktor sighed dreamily as he slipped into the soothing water of the hot spring. Yuuri sat down next to him, smiling.

“It is.” He agreed. “The view is amazing, too.” He pointed towards the starlit sky above them. Viktor smiled, the tiniest bit of melancholy in his eyes as he did.

“I’ve never really thought about what the sky looked like from down here.” He confessed. “Of course, I was alone in the woods for a few nights and had the time to think about it, but it still takes me by surprise every time.” He tilted his head. “It’s beautiful.”

Their hands found each other beneath the water almost unconsciously.

“It is.” Yuuri agreed. He paused. “I always wondered what the stars really looked like, you know.” He turned his head to look at Viktor. “And I’ve decided that at least one of them is even more beautiful up close.”

For the first time, Viktor felt his cheeks burn, but it wasn’t unpleasant in any way. Then he realized he was blushing, and a broad smile found its way to his lips.

“I’ve always wondered the same thing about humans.” He confessed. “And nothing can convince me there’s any human in the universe that’s as beautiful as you.”

Yuuri’s radish-cheeks were making a comeback, but he was grinning back just as widely.

 

**

 

_Five years later_

“Yuuri!”

Yuuri barely had time to close the door behind him before he was enveloped in a whirl of silver hair, lithe and strong arms clinging to his neck and a pair of long and slender legs clutched around his waist. He barely managed to keep his balance, chuckling as he steadied Viktor’s back with his own hands.

“I missed you.” Viktor murmured into his ear, his face buried into the crook of Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh.

“I just went to the market.”

“Still!” His husband protested grumpily, not letting go.

“You’re hopeless and insatiable.”

“And you love me for it!” Viktor’s grin was all too self-satisfied. The worst part was that he was absolutely right. He lowered his legs to the floor and grabbed Yuuri’s hand. “Dance with me!”

“Let’s put the vegetables in the cellar first.”

“They can wait.” Viktor stated, and Yuuri knew he had already lost. “I want to dance with you now.” Yuuri sighed, but he was smiling.

“All right.” He agreed, taking his husband by surprise by dipping him low and placing a peck on his lips before pulling him back up and spinning him around. Viktor giggled in delight, and Yuuri swore there couldn’t be a sound more adorable in the entire universe.

Not only had they discovered that they synced on the dancefloor like they had been dancing together since the day they were born, but they had also discovered that Viktor was a natural at figure skating. As soon as the pond would freeze over in the winter, the skates were dusted off and out of the closet before anyone could say ‘triple axel’. Viktor loved it when Yuuri lifted him into the air or dipped him down, being completely at his mercy and knowing he could trust him with his life.

Viktor had, after all, trusted Yuuri with his heart.

When the dance finally came to a halt, Viktor jumped right back into Yuuri’s arms, making him stumble and fall down on the futon behind him, Viktor straddling him and peppering every bit of Yuuri’s face with kisses. Yuuri was the one giggling this time, and Viktor loved that sound. In fact, he loved everything about Yuuri. His expressful brown eye and his habit of sleeping in late in the mornings. The way his eyes crinkled when he laughed and how he blushed when Viktor teased him.He even loved the way he snored softly whenever he fell asleep on his back.

Viktor only stopped his relentless onslaught of affection when Yuuri reached up to cup his cheeks and pulled him in for a deep kiss that left Viktor breathless and slightly dazed. Yuuri slowly ended the kiss to look up at him, the golden ring on his finger radiating against Viktor’s silken white skin. They smiled at one another.

“I love you, Viktor.” Yuuri said softly. Viktor glowed and glimmered as he smiled, blue eyes alight in happiness.

“I love you too, Yuuri.” He replied, placing his head on Yuuri’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Their heartbeats.

They had been in sync for five years, after all.


End file.
